Estúpido Bambi
by Leinad2.1
Summary: Ella lo maldijo, y él le sonrió mientras sus respiraciones se volvían una. 5º capítulo subido.
1. Estúpido bambi

Me acuesto boca arriba en la cama, estirando mis brazos, posando mis manos encima de cabeza. Suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos con cansancio. Noto como se sienta a mi lado y como posa sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, aprisionándome y dejándome sin salida alguna. No podría huir, tampoco me apetecería hacerlo. Entre abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos, tan brillantes, curiosos y penetrantes como siempre, llenos de secretos. Su rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca del mío, ¿debería importarme? Quizás...Cerré los ojos tranquila. Sentía la respiración de Loki perderse en mis labios. La punta de su filosa nariz acarició la mía, casi con cariño, mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. La suya era calmada, la mía comenzaba a alterarse. Él sonrió, no lo veía, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo estaba haciendo, de una forma burlona, divertida y triunfal. Maldito tramposo. Loki notó la indagación que sentía, tal vez fue por el pequeño gruñido que salió de mi garganta. Rió, risueño. Lo sentía demasiado cerca. Apenas sus labios rozaron los míos, con delicadeza, como si yo fuera de cristal y tuviese miedo de romperme. Tonterías. Aquel roce se convirtió en algo más, ¿un beso? Si, uno suave y dulce. Tranquilo. Incluso diría que expresaba algo de amor. Mis labios correspondieron ese beso sin que yo lo quisiera. Él volvió a sonreír, como si hubiese ganado la guerra de todas las guerras.

-Descansa, Renacuaja...- Me deseo en un susurro sin despegarse de mis labios, con sorna y con gracia.

Su presencia se alejo de mi. Suspiré a la vez que él se levantaba de la cama y dejaba esta habitación...Y sonreí. Estúpido Bambi.


	2. Mi maldita orgullosa

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, pensativo y calmado, con el único propósito de entretenerme en algo y dejar pasar el tiempo. Pero como siempre desde que ella había llegado, mi tranquilidad fue perturbada por su voz.  
-¡Eh, tú!- Giré mi cabeza ligeramente para poder observar como caminaba hacia mí con prisa, apresurada pero tranquila a la vez, con la misma actitud pasota de siempre.  
-Vaya...Ya era hora que te despertaras - Comente, dándome la vuelta completamente, fijándome en su cabello despeinado por la almohada y por la pequeñas legañas que había en sus ojos.  
- Callanté Bambi - Protestó llamándome por ese estúpido mote. Rodee mis ojos con desgana.- Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche-.  
Mis ojos expresaron confusión.  
-¿Qué ocurrió anoche? -  
-No te hagas el loco conmigo Loki y nunca, nunca vuelvas a besarme- Me amenazó mientras sus ojos reflejaban rencor. Prefería la actitud que tenía anoche.  
-Ayer no parecías tan molesta cuando correspondiste ese beso -  
Vi como sus pupilas se dilataban ante mi comentario.  
-Eso...Eso fue por puro instinto...- Se excusó apartando su mirada hacia otro lado. Yo reí para mis adentros. Ella y su orgullo.  
- Soy el Dios del engaño, no puedes mentirme...Sé que te gustó -  
Fue divertido ver como el rojo se apoderaba sus mejillas, intentando ocultarlo en vano, y como su cuerpo tembló ligeramente de nerviosismo.  
-Bueno...Yo no he dicho que no me...Gustase...- Susurro la última palabra.  
-Entonces...No te importará que te otro, ¿verdad? -Susurré en tono bajo, acercándome más a ella, poniéndola más nerviosa. Pero por desgracia para mí y mi diversión, ella puso su mano en mi pecho, deteniendo mi acercamiento. Mis ojos se pusieron en aquella mano pequeña y de finos dedos, y luego en ella, en su mirada seria, sin expresar ningún otro sentimiento que no fuese rencor.  
-No soy una muñeca a la que puedas besar cuando te da la real gana cabrito...No soy un juguete...-  
Vaya... ¿Acaso pensaba que solo la estaba utilizaba? Ridículo. Podría ser el rey de la mentira, pero no existía nada más verdadero que esos sentimientos que sentía por esta extraña y orgullosa mortal...  
- No eres un juguete...- Le contesté, cogiendo delicadamente su mano que aun descansaba sobre mi pecho, apartándola hacia un lado. - Nunca te consideré de esa forma, tú eres mucho más que eso...Y, puede que digas que tú no quieres, pero yo si... Y siempre consigo lo que quiero-  
Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, y los suyos en los míos, examinándome, intentando averiguar si era verdad o no lo que decía. Al cabo de unos segundos una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios.  
-Hump...Me temo que esta vez habrá una excepción-  
Su sonrisa se agrandó para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar triunfalmente, creyendo que iba a ganar esta guerra. Pobre ilusa. Caminé rápido, siguiéndola y dándole alcance al poco tiempo, cogiendo una de sus suaves manos, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos para luego empujarla hacia mi fuertemente y pegar nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Cerré mis ojos y puse mi mano libre en su cintura, quitándole todas posibilidades que tenía de escaparse. Al principio ella se resistía, incluso por un momento pensé que me iba a pegar una bofetada. Pero al final acabó correspondiendo, besándome fuertemente. Mis labios se encorvaron hacía arriba en una sonrisa sin dejar de besarla. Me separé dejando que cogiese aire, pero ella apenas se separó un centímetro de mis labios.  
-Estúpido idiota...- Susurro cabreada para luego besarme, sorprendiéndome ligeramente. Me reí entre sus labios. Siempre será una orgullosa.  
Mi maldita orgullosa.


	3. Quizás otro día

Me encontraba acostada en el césped, con la mirada en aquel cielo tan diferente y parecido al de mi mundo..Asgard era como siempre me había imaginado mi planeta en un futuro que parece tan lejano…Claro que aquí no habían coches valores ni tanta tecnología...Aún así era increíble. Este mundo era tan brillante, siempre iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol.

Una brisa marina despeinó un poco mi flequillo haciendo que cubriese gran parte de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, sentía tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad. El tiempo pasó, segundos, minutos o horas, no sé muy bien cuanto, tampoco me importaba. Pero como siempre, algo tenía que interrumpir me momento, en este caso era alguien y creo saber perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Siempre tienes que estar fastidiándome?- Siempre con voz cortante, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que hecho?- Su voz, su característica voz sonaba lejana, pero no lo suficiente como me gustaría. Sonaba inocente y tranquilo.

-Siento tu presencia y eso me molesta...- Volví a suspirar.

Mentiras y más mentiras.

Su presencia no me molestaba para nada y eso era lo que me cabreaba. El rey de las mentiras provocaba en mí sensaciones extrañas que nunca había sentido. Y él tenía razón...

Era una estúpida orgullosa.

Escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí lentamente, supongo que con la misma pose elegante de siempre. Escuché su leve risa, esa que me ponía la piel de gallina. Sus pasos se pararon no muy lejos de donde yo descansaba.

-Hoy hace un buen día...- Comentó en un intento de establecer una conversación conmigo.

Pobre...

- ...Siempre hace buen día aquí...- Contesté sin darle importancia alguna ni prestándole atención.

Loki dio un suspiro y susurro un " tienes razón" apenas audible. Se le escuchaba decepcionado.

-No te preocupes, ya no te incordiaré más Renacuaja-

¿Qué? ¿Se iba?

Abrí los ojos levemente, el idiota apenas se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando yo lo detuve, agarrando el camal de su pantalón. Sentí como el calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, enrojeciéndolas cuando Loki puso en mis sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y confusión.

- No me hagas decírtelo...Sólo hazlo...-

Sabía que él entendería lo que quería decir, lo que no me esperaba era que se sentara a mi lado y apartase mi flequillo hacia un lado delicadamente con una de sus manos, para luego acariciar levemente mi mejilla, haciendo que uno de esos malditos escalofríos recorriera mi espalda al sentir su frío tacto. Y aparté los ojos cuando él clavó los suyos en los míos. Sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes y oscuros a la vez, guardaban millones de secretos.

Se inclinó hacia mí, acercando demasiado su rostro al mío, sus labios casi estaban en mi oreja.

-Quiero oírte decirlo Renacuaja...- Susurro con un tono de voz tan...Tan...Dios, ¡estúpido idiota!

Mi cuerpo tembló, por culpa de su mano que ahora se encontraba en mi cintura; por culpa de su respiración tranquila y tan cerca de mí; por su voz, sus miradas y su presencia...

Suspiré, nerviosa. Él se separó de mí, poniendo bastante distancia entre nosotros.

Lo miré y el Bambi giró su rostro hacia un lado, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Gruñí para mis adentros. Agarré fuertemente sus ropas empujándolo hacia mí y obligándolo a que me viera, con los ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Volví a apartar la vista.

-No te vayas...- Susurré, intentando parecer seria. En vano- Sólo quédate...conmigo...-

Sé que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de haberle dicho eso…

Y él…Él hizo lo que siempre hacía, lo que le encantaba hacer...Y lo que me encantaba que hiciera…Me beso, pero esta vez mostraba ¿cariño? ¿Amor? No lo sé, pero me gustó. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras correspondía ese beso y mi mano acariciaba su mejilla, suavemente, no sé por qué...Pero no quería que se separase de mí.

Tal vez me arrepentiría de todo aquello, pero ahora no...

…Quizás...Otro día...


	4. Oscuridad

El cielo estaba nublado, en cualquier momento empezarían a caer gotas de agua en forma de lluvia, y el estruendo de los relámpagos rompería el silencio de aquel lugar. El viento soplaba con furia despeinando aún más sus cabellos. Supongo que ahora ya no importaba nada de eso.

Ella se encontraba a mi lado, apretando fuertemente la herida de mi costado con sus pequeñas manos, las cuales se manchaban de aquel maldito líquido rojo. Sus hombros se alzaban rápidamente por su alterada respiración. Su flequillo tapa su rostro, pero podía ver como se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Cerré los ojos con tranquilidad, pero su voz...Su dulce voz hizo que los volviera a abrir. 

- ¡Eeh! ¡Idiota! Ni se te ocurra morirte...No puedes morir...- Su voz se quebraba pero seguía manteniendo ese tono amenazante tan característico de ella.- Escucha, como se te ocurra morirte... ¡Te juro que encontraré la manera de revivirte y después te mataré con mis propias manos!-

Sonreí un poco, divertido, ante esa advertencia. 

-Veo...Que no me conviene morir...¿eh?...-Susurré- Seguro...Que morir en tus manos en cien veces más...Doloroso...-

-Ten por seguro que será así...- Susurró en un tono tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo. 

El primer relámpago sonó fuertemente y su luz iluminó todo el lugar.  
Mi cuerpo me dolía como nunca lo había hecho, pero me sentía bien, el dolor era secundario. Ella se encontraba conmigo, su voz y su presencia me calmaban. 

-...Renacuja...- Susurré, llamando su atención. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, pero sentí algo diferente en su mirada, tenían un brillo extraño, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Pero como siempre su orgullo le impedía liberar esas lágrimas.- Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?...Siempre serás la misma chica cabezota, orgullosa y enfadica...-

-Y tú serás siempre igual de idiota...- Comentó en voz baja, mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, pero esta desapareció a los pocos segundos. - ¡Maldita sangre! ¡Deja de salir! - Gritó enfadada. 

-Déjalo...Ya no importa...- 

- ¡Si que importa!- Volvió a gritar. 

-Hey...- Alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla suavemente- Está bien...No pasa nada...- Susurré suavemente. No quería que siguiera esforzándose en vano. Esto ya no tenía solución.  
Ella apartó sus manos por fin de mi herida, para luego acariciar la mía con sus delicados dedos. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. 

-Loki...Tú siempre has estado conmigo...Desde que me conociste...Incluso cuando yo quería echarte a patadas de mi lado...- Yo solté un pequeña risa, recordando aquellos momentos, y ella me imitó para luego abrir lentamente sus ojos y mirarme de reojo- Yo siempre...Te he insultado...Y aquí la única idiota soy yo...-

Mis ojos se habrían abierto ojiplaticos si no fuera por el cansancio que me lo impedía, y se hubieran abierto aun más al ver como de sus ojos resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua salada que bajaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en mi mano. Parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa. Nunca la había visto de esa manera...Tal y como verdaderamente es ella en el fondo… 

-Es...Es la primera vez que te veo llorar...-

Las nubes parecían que querían imitarla, ya que había comenzado a llover, empapándonos completamente.

Mi dedo pulgar acarició sus finos labios, ahora coloreados levemente de azul por el frío que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, mostraban sentimientos que nunca creí que vería en ella. Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado. Ella apartó mi mano de su mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Se acercó a mi rostro mientras apartaba el flequillo de su rostro. Pegó su frente con la mía, nuestras narices se rozaron mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Sonreí, esto me recordaba tanto a nuestro primer beso. La miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos. 

-Por favor...- La escuché susurrar- Por favor...Prométeme que vivirás...Que seguirás incordiándome como siempre...No…No podría vivir sin tus malditas travesuras...Sin ti...-

Por un momento pensé que aquella chica no era mi renacuja, que me la había cambiado o algo; pero ese estúpido pensamiento se esfumó cuando ella puso sus labios sobre los míos. Era la primera vez que ella me besaba a mí.

El tiempo pasó y el aire ya empezaba a faltarnos, pero no quería separarme.

Ella se separó de mí y me susurró unas palabras que llevaba tiempo que quería escuchar con su voz. 

-Loki...Te amo...idiota...-

Sonreí. No, nunca cambiaría. 

Saqué fuerzas de donde no había, alzándome un poco para poder besarla apasionadamente, ella me correspondió al instante. Me separé al poco tiempo sin yo quererlo, dejando caer por completo mi cuerpo al suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que sentía era su fría mano en mi mejilla, y lo único que escuchaba era su voz nombrándome...Luego, ya no había nada más...


	5. Te amo

Mi pie daba golpecitos contra el suelo de forma repetitiva, nerviosa. Mis uñas habían sido víctimas de mis dientes; y mis ojos no se apartaban de aquella puerta desde hacía día y medio. Hacía dos días que nos habían rescatado de aquel mundo helado, y Loki no había despertado desde entonces. Los médicos o como se les diga en este mundo dicen que está fuera de peligro, pero si algo había aprendido en mi vida es de no fiarme de los médicos. La vida es muy injusta y caprichosa o ¿es la muerte quien lo es?

Suspiré, chocando mi nuca contra la columna en la que me encontraba apoyada. Sentía rabia, odio y ganas de matar. Mi cuerpo ardía, quería venganza. Jotunheimen pagaría por todo. Pero hoy no, tenía que controlarme.

Quería…Quería estar con él, con Loki, pero no podía entrar, nadie podía hacerlo, excepto los médicos y Frigga. La Diosa se había pasado ambos días al lado de su hijo y raramente se alejaba de él. La envidiaba, la verdad. Ella me decía que él estaría bien y que me fuese a descansar, que lo necesitaba. Si, tal vez debería descansar. Pero eso no me interesaba, lo único que quería era ver a mi idiota, ver por mí misma que estaba bien.

Necesitaba a Loki.

Cerré mis ojos, intranquila. Mi cuerpo temblaba al recordar el frío viento de aquel día. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó mi atención y vi como la dulce Diosa salía de ella y me miraba con el mismo cariño que una madre miraba a su hija. Tal vez ella sería lo más cercano que tendría a una madre. Un gesto, un gesto que hizo de su mano me llenó de alegría, indicando que podía entrar con él, con Loki. Agrandé mis ojos con sorpresa y una sonrisa asomó en mis labios. Caminé a paso rápido para entrar en la habitación, no sin antes darle un "gracias" a la Diosa. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y yo me apoyé en ella. El cuarto estaba vacío, no había rastro alguno de los médicos, ¿dónde se habrían metido? Recorrí la habitación con la vista hasta posar mis ojos en una gran y elegante cama, donde él descansaba. Suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior. Hacía años que no me sentía tan...Tan...No sé... Camine lentamente hacia Loki, quien dormía plácidamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, casi parecía que no respiraba. Me detuve cuando llegué a su lado. Me senté en el suelo apoyando mis brazos en el borde de la cama y mi cabeza encima de estos, viendo como descansaba mi príncipe. "Mi príncipe" Dios, me estoy volviendo demasiado cursi. Acaricié su pálida mejilla con delicadeza, con ternura. Loki parecía una figura de porcelana y ahora mismo era tan frágil que tenía miedo de romperla. Sonreí levemente, sin duda este idiota me hacía sentir, pensar y hacer cosas que nunca reconocería en voz alta. Me senté en la cama, examinándolo. Una raya roja atravesaba su mejilla derecha, donde antes había un corte bastante profundo ahora solo había una fina cicatriz. Sus labios, igual de pálidos que su piel, con un ligero tono rosado. Se me hacían tan apetitosos. Mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior y empecé a acercar mi rostro al suyo. Bese sus labios, apenas fue un roce, suave. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero su sabor era irresistible.

-Sienta bien este despertar….-Susurró, con el mismo tono de voz burlón de siempre.

Me separé unos cuantos centímetros de él para poder mirar a esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto me encantaban y los cuales ahora se encontraban abiertos, mirándome algo cansado pero de forma tierna y divertida. Creo que esta era una de las primeras veces que sonreía tanto en mi vida. Me lancé contra él, besándolo varias veces mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla. Él rio divertido y yo lo imité. Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de que él estuviese bien. La vida da demasiadas vueltas.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Si…si, pero creo que esa pregunta debería hacértela a ti….-Susurré, bajando un poco los ojos.

-¿Estabas preocupada?...-Volvió a preguntar curioso, realmente curioso.

Yo aparté ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado.

-…Más de lo que piensas- Susurré, para luego mirarle.

Él cerró los ojos y soltó una ligera carcajada, que hizo que mi sonrisa se agrandara. Había echado tanto de menos sus risas.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme querida…- Me dijo, llamándome con un curioso mote que…Me llamó la atención. Lo miré con ojos confundidos, curiosos y sorprendidos; y él me devolvió la mirada sin entender nada.

-Jamás me habías llamado así…-

Loki rio levemente.

-¿Te molesta?-

-Me hace sentir...Mayor, más de lo que soy…-Susurré mientras me acercaba a su rostro y besaba sus labios.

-Tú solo eres una renacuaja…-Dijo entre mis besos.

Estuvimos besándonos un buen rato. Su mano ahora se enredaba en mi cabello y la mía seguía en su mejilla. Mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando completamente del sabor de sus labios. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, tanto que debería de estar prohibido. Nunca creí que me sentiría así, nunca creí que alguien me fuese a gustar, que me iría a enamorar. Pero amaba a Loki, y él a mí. Deseaba estar con él, reírme de sus travesuras, besar sus labios, dormir a su lado. Lo deseaba a él ante todo. Sentí como el calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas ante mis pensamientos de pasar una noche entera con Loki y despertar con él, enredados en las sábanas. Me aleje ligeramente de mi idiota, abriendo lentamente mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos color esmeralda brillantes, esos que tanto quería. Su mano había pasado a acariciar mi cuello suavemente, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriese mi espalda, y ahora descansaba en mi mejilla, con la yema de sus dedos rozando tiernamente mi piel. - Quisiera volver a escucharte decirlo...Quiero oírlo en sus labios, con tu voz...- Susurro mí Bambi con tono suplicante. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Además, ya no tenía que fingir más...Al menos no delante de él. -Te amo Loki...Siempre lo he hecho.- Y nos volvimos a fundir es un apasionado beso.


End file.
